


Slow and steady win's the race

by Baneismydragon



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: When Marinette is feeling down about her continued inability to ask out Adrien, and old friend becomes an unexpected source of comfort and advice. (A Marinette and Kim friendship fic)





	Slow and steady win's the race

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, So this is another one of my tumblr drabbles working its way over here! I am trying to get them all uploaded onto AO3 especially with the possible changes coming to tumblr with the transfer of ownership! 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this small missing moment!

Marinette slumped down on the bench and watched miserably as Nino and Adrien walked off for lunch. 

Another day, another failed attempt. 

She sighed as she felt someone sit down beside her. 

“I know Alya, I need to just ask him already. I just can’t,” she moaned, burying her face in her hands. “It’s not fair, you never had any problems talking to Nino, and you guys are now like, the cutest couple ever.” 

“It’s true,” a much deeper voice replied, “Nino and I did have a special bond of awesomeness, sadly ours is a forbidden love, cause Alya’s scary as hell.” 

Marinette started, spinning around to see Kim grinning at her from his spot on the bench. 

“God, Kim you scared me!” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me? First Alya steals Nino’s love away from me, and now she’s got it so my oldest friend doesn’t even remember me! Clearly those early years in the park meant nothing to you people.” 

“What do you want Kim?” Marinette asked, although she found herself smiling at her friends antics. 

“Who said I wanted anything, can’t I just say hi to you? Or do you only talk to Alya now?” 

“Kim…” she laughed. 

“Do I need to challenge her to a duel? Hey Alya- release Marinette back into the world!” He hopped to his feet and began mock fencing with an invisible Alya. “I’ll get Adrien to be my second, that way you have to cheer for me,” he added shooting Marinette a wink. 

Marinette blushed and looked away, her happy mood dampened as she thought again of her recent failure. 

“So you _ are _ really bummed about Golden Boy, aren’t you?” Kim said, sitting back down and slinging an arm around Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette sighed again. “I know that I should just ask him out already, it’s just… I get so tired of always making a fool of myself. Is it so wrong of me that I don’t want to screw this up?” 

Kim was quiet for a moment, looking her over with a thoughtful expression. 

“I think you need to stretch,” he said at last. 

“What?” 

“When you go to do a marathon, you can’t just start running at full speed or you’ll hurt yourself. You need to stretch first. Make sure your muscles are warmed up. Get yourself psyched up.” 

Marinette gave him a skeptical look. 

“The way I see it- for you, asking out Adrien is like running a 5k. You really want to do it, and it feels really great if you win, but it’s actually pretty intense. You need to stretch out first. Get warmed up before all the pressure starts.” 

“And what if I don’t… I donnow… know any stretches?” Marinette asked warily. 

“Sure you do. You start with the basics. Say ‘Hi’ in the morning. Maybe try a compliment. Don’t go into the conversation with the end game of asking him out. Just start with a simple goal.” 

“That makes sense,” Marinette nodded. 

“How about this- I challenge you, before the end of the day to tell Adrien congrats on winning the basketball game last night.” 

“He won?” 

“Well the _ team _ won, which you would know if you ever came to a game,” he glared at her teasingly, “but he did pretty awesome for such a skinny guy. Crazy reflexes.” 

“Ok, I think I can do that.” 

“It’s a challenge, so if you lose you have to bring me a cake that says “ _ Kim is the Best, and Chloe should be honored that someone that cool think’s she’s hot.”  _

“OK first off that is a lot to pipe onto a cake, and second off, Chloe would kill me.” 

“What’s the fun in a challenge if there aren’t stakes?” he asked with a smile. 

“Fine. But if I win you have to serenade Nino in front of the whole class,” Marinette smirked. 

“Deal.” They shook hands. “Look,” Kim said kindly, “Alya’s great and all, but she is new. Before this year, you used to let people push you around a lot. And while it’s great to see you standing up for yourself and whatnot, you don’t have to do everything at once, you know?” 

“Thanks Kim,” Marinette said, leaning in and giving him a hug before getting to her feet and gathering up her bags. “We should probably both get home for lunch. Say hi to your mom for me?” 

“Sure,” Kim grinned. “You know you should stop by practice one of these days. We do scrimmages every Wednesday.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Marinette waved over her shoulder. 

“You know sometimes Adrien takes his shirt off,” he called after her, and laughed as his friend slipped and tumbled to the ground with a high pitched squeal. 


End file.
